Tracking the identity and location of physical assets, such as raw materials, semi-finished products and finished products, as they move through the supply chain is operationally imperative in many businesses. “Assets” may include a very wide range of objects conveyed by utility vehicles, including, but not limited to palletized materials such as groups of cartons, single items such as household appliances, or unitized bulk products such as chemical totes. As used in the present invention, a load or “unit load” is a single unit of assets, such as freight or an assembly of goods on a transport structure (e.g., pallet, tote, rack, etc.) that facilitates handling, moving, storing and stacking the materials as a single entity. Unit loads typically combine individual items into a single unit that can be moved easily with an industrial utility vehicle such as a pallet jack or forklift truck.
In material handling facilities such as factories, warehouses, and distribution centers, asset tracking is the primary task of a wide variety of systems, including inventory control systems, product tracking systems, and warehouse management systems, collectively termed “host systems”. The ability to automatically determine and record the identity, position, elevation, and rotational orientation of assets and/or unit loads within a defined coordinate space, without human interaction, is a practical problem that has seen many imperfect solutions.
A variety of technologies have been applied to solve the problem of identifying an asset or unit load. For example, barcode labels, hang tags, ink jet spray markings, and radio frequency tags have been attached to assets and/or unit loads to allow machine readability or manual identification by a human operator. The most common method used today utilizes barcode indicia (typically printed on a label attached to an asset), which are read by hand-held devices, commonly known as barcode scanners or label readers. Data from the hand held device is typically forwarded to a host system such as those mentioned above. As used herein, the term “label reader” refers to any device that reads barcode indicia.
Determining asset or unit load location has been an equally challenging problem, especially in facilities where goods move quickly from point to point, or where human interaction is relied upon to determine the asset's or unit load's location or storage position. Barcode labels have found utility by being attached to storage locations. For example, a warehouse may have rack storage positions, where each position is marked with a barcode label. The operator scans the rack label barcode when an asset or a load is deposited or removed, and that data, along with the asset or unit load identity data, is uploaded to the host.
As with load identification, load location has been determined manually or by machine with a variety of technologies. RFID tags, barcode labels and human readable labels constitute the vast majority of location marking methods, especially for facilities utilizing rack storage. Racks provide physical separation of storage items as well as convenient placement for identifying labels.
In the case of bulk storage, where items are stored in open floor areas, items may be placed in any orientation with little physical separation. Floor markings—typically painted stripes—are the conventional method of indicating storage locations (e.g., see FIG. 18) and separating one location from another. Human readable markings and/or bar code symbols may identify each location in order to allow human reading and/or machine reading, and these may be floor-mounted or suspended above storage locations.
Tracking the movement of assets in a storage facility presents a number of additional problems. Most warehouse and distribution centers employ drivers operating pallet jacks or forklift trucks, and in most of these operations the driver is responsible for collecting inventory data as assets are moved to and from storage locations. Generally drivers use a hand-held barcode scanner to scan a barcode label on the load and to scan a separate barcode label affixed to the floor, hung from above, or attached to a rack face. The act of manually collecting the load tracking data creates several problems including, for example:                1) Driver and vehicle productivity are reduced. The label-reading task takes time away from the driver's primary task of moving the materials.        2) Data errors can occur. The driver may scan the wrong label, or forget to scan. These data errors can result in lost inventory, inefficient operations, and operational disruptions.        3) Driver safety is threatened. Forklift drivers work in a dangerous environment. The scanning operation frequently requires the driver to lean outside the protective driver cage or to dismount and remount the vehicle. The driver is exposed to potential injury when dismounted or leaning outside the protective cage.        
In addition to the difficulties introduced by the manual data collection task, an overriding concern is that item identification tags, labels, or other markings can be degraded during shipping and storage, and may become unusable. For example, paper labels with machine-readable barcode identifiers can be torn or defaced, rendering the barcode unreadable. Printing can become wet and smeared, text can be misinterpreted, and labels can be torn off, rendering an item unidentifiable.
Numerous outdoor asset tracking methods and systems have been developed to track outdoor assets such as railroad cars, ships, overland trucks, and freight containers. Most tracking systems utilize the Global Positioning System (GPS) for position determination. GPS is available world-wide and requires no licensing or usage fees. The GPS system is based on radio signals, transmitted from earth orbiting satellites, which can be received at most outdoor locations. For indoor navigation, however, GPS signals can be attenuated, reflected, blocked, or absorbed by building structure or contents, rendering GPS unreliable for indoor use.
Radio technologies have been used to determine the position of objects indoors. While overcoming the radio wave limitations of GPS, other shortcomings have been introduced. For example, object orientation is difficult to determine using radio waves. A number of radio-based systems have been developed using spread spectrum RF technology, signal intensity triangulation, and Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) transponders, but all such systems are subject to radio wave propagation issues and lack orientation sensing. Typical of such RF technology is U.S. Pat. No. 7,957,833, issued to Beucher et al.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,511,662 claims a system and method for providing location determination in a configured environment in which Global Navigation Satellite System Signals may not be available. Local beacon systems generate spread spectrum code division multiple access signals that are received by spectral compression units. That system has utility in applications in which GPS signals are unavailable or limited, for example, in warehouse inventory management, in search and rescue operations and in asset tracking in indoor environments. An important shortcoming of the technology is that object orientation cannot be determined if an object is stationary.
Ultrasonic methods can work well in unobstructed indoor areas, although sound waves are subject to reflections and attenuation problems much like radio waves. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,764,574 claims a positioning system that includes ultrasonic satellites and a mobile receiver that receives ultrasonic signals from the satellites to recognize its current position. Similar to the GPS system in architecture, it lacks accurate orientation determination.
Optical methods have been used to track objects indoors with considerable success. For example, determining the location of moveable assets by first determining the location of the conveying vehicles may be accomplished by employing vehicle position determining systems. Such systems are available from a variety of commercial vendors including Sick AG of Waldkirch, Germany, and Kollmorgen Electro-Optical of Northampton, Mass. Laser positioning equipment may be attached to conveying vehicles to provide accurate vehicle position and heading information. These systems employ lasers that scan targets to calculate vehicle position and orientation (heading). System accuracy is suitable for tracking assets such as forklift trucks or guiding automated vehicles indoors. Using this type of system in a bulk storage facility where goods may be stacked on the floor has presented a limitation for laser scanning systems, which rely on the targets to be placed horizontally about the building in order to be visible to the sensor. Items stacked on the floor that rise above the laser's horizontal scan line can obstruct the laser beam, resulting in navigation system failure.
Rotational orientation determination, which is not present in many position determination methods, becomes especially important in applications such as vehicle tracking, vehicle guidance, and asset tracking. Considering materials handling applications, for example, assets may be stored in chosen orientations, with carton labels aligned in a particular direction or pallet openings aligned to facilitate lift truck access from a known direction. Since items in bulk storage may be placed in any orientation, it is important that orientation can be determined in addition to location. One method of determining asset location and orientation is to determine the position and orientation of the conveying vehicle as it acquires or deposits assets. Physical proximity between the asset and the vehicle is assured by the vehicle's mechanical equipment; for example, as a forklift truck picks up a palletized unit load of assets with a load handling mechanism.
Since goods may be stored in three dimensional spaces with items stacked upon one another, or stored on racks at elevations above the floor, a position and orientation determination system designed to track assets indoors must provide position information in three dimensions and orientation. The close proximity of many items also creates the problem of discriminating from them only those items intended for the current load. The combination of position determination, elevation determination and angular orientation determination and the ability to discriminate an item from nearby items is therefore desired.
A position and rotation determination method and apparatus is taught in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/292,463, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,845,560, titled Method and Apparatus for Determining Position and Rotational Orientation of an Object, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. An improved position and rotation determination method is taught in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/807,325, titled Method and Apparatus for Managing and Controlling Manned and Automated Utility Vehicles, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The methods of these patent applications are useful for determining the position and orientation of a conveying vehicle in carrying out the present invention. Other navigation methods as embodied in model NAV 200 available from Sick AG of Reute, Germany, and model NDC8 available from Kollmorgen of Radford, Va. may also be used for determining the position and orientation of a conveying vehicle.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/319,825, titled Optical Position Marker Apparatus, Mahan, et al., filed Jan. 13, 2009, describes an apparatus for marking predetermined known overhead positional locations within a coordinate space, for viewing by an image acquisition system which determines position and orientation, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/321,836, titled Apparatus and Method for Asset Tracking, describes an apparatus and method for tracking the location of one or more assets, comprising an integrated system that identifies an asset, determines the time the asset is acquired by a conveying vehicle, determines the position, elevation and orientation of the asset at the moment it is acquired, determines the time the asset is deposited by the conveying vehicle, and determines the position, elevation and orientation of the asset at the time the asset is deposited, each position, elevation and orientation being relative to a reference plane. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/321,836 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The prior art does not address the issue of identifying a specific asset, or unit load to be acquired by a conveying vehicle, as the vehicle approaches a group of similar loads in close proximity to each other. The prior art also does not address the issue of identifying a load if its identifying indicia is missing, unreadable or not in view when the conveying vehicle approaches the load.
The present invention addresses many of the above problems. A novel method is disclosed of identifying and discriminating assets by searching a “virtual space” created from databases. An asset needs be identified only one time as it moves into, through, and out of a facility such as a warehouse. Each time the asset is moved the asset can be positively identified by any conveying vehicle, from any angle of approach, anywhere within the three-dimensional coordinate space, without “real space” identification. After an asset is first identified and located, the identifying markings such as tags, labels, printing, etc. are no longer needed for that item to be accurately tracked.